omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glitch (Fear Mythos)
Character Synopsis The Glitch is a portrayal of The Fear of the Irrational, entropy, chaos, corruption, and madness. Very little is definitively known about this creature beyond the fact it was supposedly "broken" sometime in the distant past. Centuries ago, The Glitch was known as CHANGE, having created his own multiverse and being related to a race of entities known as the FACTS. Who represent aspects of the universe Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Fear Mythos '''Name: '''The Glitch, CHANGE, Anomaly, Discord, Entropy '''Gender: '''Referred to as Male but in truth Fears have no true gender '''Age: '''Primordial (Predates the current iteration of the multiverse) '''Classification: '''Fear of Chaos, Madness and Entropy '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (It’s Nature lies on distorting all of reality by simply existing as a anomaly. Stated to have the ability to modify and shape reality in unimaginable ways), Chaos Manipulation (All of chaos was birthed by The Glitch, giving it control over Chaos as a whole), Entropy Manipulation (Entropy was left off after The Glitch come into being. Can use Entropy to spawn another Big Bang), Madness Manipulation (The act of perceiving The Glitch induces insanity to it’s viewer), Non-Corporeal (Stated to have no true body or form, existing as anomaly), Creation (Can spawn beings into existence. Even entire realities can be brought into existence by The Glitch), Abstract Existence (States to be Chaos, Madness and Entropy given form. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are percieved by humans), Space-Time Manipulation (Warped both Space and Time from manifesting. Can cause major damage to The Space-Time Continuum), Conceptual Manipulation (By virtue of being a fear and embodying Chaos, Madness and Entropy), ETC 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Just by existing The Glitch can distort all of reality, including the entire multiverse, which was established as being infinite in size. Created it’s own seperate multiverse that is of a similar structure to Architect’s Multiverse. Is the polar opposite to The Vision, who governs all of Fate across The Multiverse, which is assiocated with time) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends Space and Time. Can traverse the cracks of time with sheer speed and end up in completely different time periods. His equal, Destiny, views Time non-linearly and as a multiple branched structure). Can become '''Omnipresent '''through manifesting itself through Space and Time immaterially 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Warps Space and Time from merely manifesting across reality. Created It’s own entire multiverse that is infinite as it’s a similar structure to The Architect’s. Is considered equal with Destiny, who maintains Destiny across The Multiverse, which effects Time) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Sees all that occurs within The Multiverse and can view all that is occur get throughout Space and Time. The only thing The Glitch can’t perceive are created blind spots that hinder it‘s all seeing nature) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Glitching: Through a Phenomena referred to as “glitching“. The Glitch can perpetually alter reality and time to the he way he sees fit. Including severely altering the multiverse to the point where Space and Time needs to be repaired Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Ghosts Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Madness Inducers Category:Entropy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 2